True Forms
by Chibimax
Summary: When Virgil and Flitcher go on a holliday, Flitcher and Virgil are kipnapped and are getting injected with strange stuff, will the other Tracys help them, when they know what they really are ?
1. The beginning of a new life

True forms

Me: A request by a friend of mine. I don't own Flitcher, nope. He's ma buddy's character. I've just "nicked" him for this fic D lol. This story is based on the movie version.

----

Chapter 1 : The beginning of a new life.

"Come on Flitch, let's go !" said a fourteen year Virgil Grissom Tracy to his best friend James Flitcher.

"Coming." said Flitcher. Everyone who knew James Flitcher called him Flitch, Flitcher or Flitchman. The bullies even had gave him a nickname, Fish.

Flitcher was eleven when he met his best friend, Virgil. He didn't care that his best friend was the son of a billionaire, Virgil just was like him. Classed as a nerd. But then a nerd with money. Virgil wasn't like his brothers at all. They where all popular. Scott because he was the jock of the family, John because he looked cute when the girls look at him, Gordon because of his practical jokes and his swimming and well Alan… He was cute because he still was a little kid.

Virgil stood there waiting for his friend to come. They where going to a cool party that was in the woods. Virgil had to whine to be allowed to go to the party. After whining so long, Jeff had said yes to it.

Virgil and Flitcher went with their bikes to the party. "I just can't wait when we get there…" said Flitcher.

"Yeah," smiled Virgil happy.

After a while they reached the house where the party was. "Wow…"said Flitcher amazed. "Do you think it's bigger then your house on the island ?"

After Virgil's mom died, Virgil's dad had stayed in Kansas for a few years. When Virgil was ten years old, he had moved with his family to their own island that was called 'Tracy Island'.

Virgil grinned at his friend. "Come on." he said and walked with his friend to the house.

"Hey Fred." said Virgil when he saw the person who organized the party. He had red hair like his brother Gordon and was around the sixteen years old. They knew Fred from the computer class they had with the kids from a year higher. Fred was a person who was Popular, but also a nerd person when it came to computers.

"Yo Tracy, Flicthman," said Fred with a smile. "Nice to see you on my party."

"Yeah, thanks to invite us, Fred." said Flitcher. "Are there already some chicks around here ?"

"Sure thing, Flitchman." said Fred. "Just look around and you find every girl from school you like."

"Awesome !" said Flitcher happy and went looking for some girls.

"Hey Virge," said Fred when Flitcher was gone and turned to Virgil.

Virgil looked up at Fred. "Yeah ?"

"There's someone for you here." said Fred with a smile. Virgil looked confused at and looked at the sofa when Fred had pointed to it.

On the sofa was a girl sitting alone. Virgil stared at her when he saw her. It was the girl Virgil always looked at when she placed their table when their eating in school. She always would smile at him when he looked at her while she wasn't paying attention to her friend when their where talking to each other. Virgil always would melt when she smiled or even winked at him. She had that fine blond hair that would shine in the sun when it was a sunny day.

"Amanda…" said Virgil on a half whispering / talking voice.

Fred smiled and pushed Virgil a bit to let him go to the sofa. Virgil looked at Fred who just smiled back and nodded to him to just go.

Virgil swallowed and walked to the girl on the sofa. "Hey," said Virgil a bit quite when he stood next to the sofa.

"Hey," said Amanda with a smile. "How are you, Virgil ?"

"Fine," said Virgil with a smile. He loved when she talked to him alone. "Can I take a seat ?"

"Sure," she said and let Virgil take a seat next to her.

"So…how are things going ?" asked Virgil when he sat next to her.

"Oh fine," said Amanda. "We're recruiting some new girls who want to be in the cheer leaders team."

"Really ?" said Virgil. "That's….Great."

Amanda smiled. "I've heard you still are playing the piano."

"Oh yeah, I…I just love playing with the piano." said Virgil. 'Dammit ! I'm doing it again.' thought Virgil.

Every time when Virgil was talking to Amanda, he would stutter and say different thing then he wanted to say.

Amanda laughed a bit and smiled at him. "Your silly, Virgil Tracy." She said. "Silly, but cute."

Virgil smiled bright. She finds him cute !

"So how is it going with you ? I mean in love life." said Virgil.

"Fine. Me and Duncan are a couple." said Amanda.

"You and Duncan are a couple ?" repeat Virgil.

"Yeah." Smiled Amanda.

"Oh…That's great." said Virgil a bit sad.

Amanda didn't notice the sad smile of Virgil and just smiled. "Duncan !" she suddenly said happy when she saw her boyfriend.

Virgil looked up and saw a boy coming to them. He was bigger and wearied a football team jacket. "Hi honey," Duncan said. "Move over, geek !"

Virgil sighed and moved away. Duncan went sitting next to his girlfriend. Not even a minute, they started to kiss each other in front of Virgil's face. Virgil growled a bit, before getting up and going away from the sofa.

Virgil went to get something to drink. After a few hours, Virgil was dancing with some girls he knew and tried not to look at Amanda or Duncan who would stop at every song they didn't like to kiss each other.

When the party started to end, Virgil and Flitcher detected to go back home. "Thanks for the party, my friend." said Flitcher to Fred.

"And thank you for coming to it." said Fred.

Virgil and Flitcher smiled and went to their bikes. "Hey, are you two with your bikes here ?" said Fred suddenly.

"Yeah," said Virgil. "Why ?"

"Just don't go in the forest for using any short cuts." said Fred. "There are some rumors of people disappearing in the middle of the night and the next morning nothing was find back."

"Don't worry, Fred." said Virgil calm. "We'll do."

Fred nodded and watched his friend drive off on their bikes.

"You really don't believe him, don't you ?" asked Flitcher when they drive away.

"Not really," said Virgil. "But we better do as he says, you never know."

Flitcher nodded.

After a while they where surrounded with forest. Virgil had noticed that the animals who would come out at night where acting a bit strange. Like if their where scared of something. Virgil shrugged mentally off him and continued driving back to his friends home.

Suddenly they heard some growling. "What was that ?" asked Flitcher when they pulled over.

"Don't know." said Virgil. "It's can't be your stomach, because you already have eaten."

Flitcher stick his tongue out at his best friend. Suddenly another growl came, but this time it was closer. "Okay…."said Flitcher. "I think we better go further now."

Virgil nodded and drived further with his friend. What they didn't know what that two yellow eyes where following them and had them as their target. Flitcher and Virgil didn't noticed anything when suddenly, a beast jumped on Flitcher, knocking him of the bike.

"Flitcher !" yelled Virgil.

"Virgil !" screamed Flitcher scared. "Help me !"

Virgil jumped of his bike and ran to the beast. Virgil had grabbed a wooden stick that was laying on the ground and started to his the beast with it. The beast turned to him, showing his true length. The beast was bigger then it looked like and looked like a wolf. Virgil looked at it, showing that he was a bit scared. The wolf growled and slammed his powerful claws against Virgil, causing a big wound on Virgil's chest.

Virgil felt down on the ground. He saw how the wolf had bitten his friend in the back and ran with away in his mouth. "Flitcher !" screamed Virgil.

Virgil grabbed himself up and ran to his bike. There he took a lighter out and used a stick and the small bottle of alcohol that he had gotten from the party. He ran after the wolf and before he attacked it, he did some alcohol on the stick and set it on fire. Virgil waved it in front of wolf. The wolf growled angry when Virgil did that, dropping Flitcher on the ground. The wolf tried to attack Virgil, but stopped and ran away.

Virgil sighed and picked his friend up. "Virgil…."said Flitcher in pain. Flitcher was in a worse condition.

"Shh, everything is gonna be alright." said Virgil to his friend while holding him.

---

Me: Muahaha, I love it when I just stop in a chapter like that. Yes I know, you can't drink until your 21, but hey, their in the middle of the land of no where and there aren't cops so, you aren't going to tell me you would drink a of alcohol when you got the chance. I mean, then their aren't allow to eat even cocktail, if you know it's made with Whiskey and Cognac.

Most of the idea's of Virgil letting stutter and let him say different things then he would like to say, came from listing to the song When you say nothing at all.

Why I didn't say the length of the beast was because I don't know how you say it. Here in Europe, we say 2 meter…As soon I have find out how you say it in American / English way, I'll change it.

Hope you liked the first chapter of True Forms and I'll see you again in the next chapter.


	2. Holliday

True Forms.

Me: Well it's an another chapter of True forms. Hope you enjoy this one

---

Chapter 2: Holliday.

Six years later,

Virgil and Flitcher grinned at each other when they sat in the plane that was going to Hawaii. Virgil was send on a vacation when the project went too much for him.

Virgil didn't sleep much and was easy to get pissed when something didn't work, while working on the project. His dad wanted send him first to Penny, but thanks to Flitcher, Virgil was send to Hawaii with his best friend instead.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Sabena. We are flying from Kansas to Hawaii's island, Oahu, I hope you will enjoy the flight and have a nice trip." said a stewardess.

"There we go." said Virgil when the plane started to move. Flitcher grinned and looked with Virgil outside when they where up in the air.

"Thanks for taken me with you Flitch." said Virgil with a smile after a while.

"Hey, there are friends for," grinned Flitcher. "Besides there ain't no fun without ma best buddy on a island full of chicks."

Virgil laughed and grinned at his buddy.

A few hours later, the plane landed on Hawaii's island Oahu. Virgil smiled when the sun was shining on his face.

"Aloha Oahu." said Flitcher with a grin on his face. Virgil grinned back at his buddy and went with a taxi to their hotel.

They stopped at their hotel and where brought to their rooms. "Wow." said the boys when they came in their rooms. The room was almost like a apartment. They had two bedrooms for each persons, two bathrooms, a kitchen what a normal family would have, some space for to go on the internet and a huge living room with a baby grand piano in it.

The boys grinned at each other and started to look around in the room. "This is soo awesome !" said Flitcher. "If it depended on my dad we would sleep in a carton box outside."

"Yeah well, you know how my dad is." said Virgil. "When he sends us out on vacation, he wants the best for us."

Flitcher smiled and nodded.

---

After a while, the two boys went on their own way. Virgil went into the city to meet the culture, while Flitcher went surfing and getting some chicks their numbers.

Virgil went to some galleries of Oahu and watched some people dancing on the streets. Virgil smiled and enjoyed the show.

Meanwhile, Flitcher was enjoying his surfing. Most of the girls where watching him and gave him compliments or asked if he could teach them. Flitcher enjoy the attention of the girls.

---

When the night had fallen down. The two boys where back together and talking what they did.

"So this chick came to me and ask; are you single ? and I'm like; yeah. And she's like; what do you think about me and I'm like; uuumh and she just smiles at me and gives her phone number to me !"

Virgil laughed and shook his head. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself again, mate."

Flitcher grinned at his buddy. They where walking back to their hotel when they came back from a party. The moon was shining bright tonight.

The boy where laughing and fooling around. What they didn't know was that they where being watched from the beginning they landed on the island. "Good, their almost where I want them. Jeff Tracy will see now the true form of his son !" laughed the Hood who was watching Virgil and Flitcher from his building.

---

Virgil and Flitcher came in a dark small street. The boys just where laughing about something when suddenly they where knocked down on the ground.

The Hood came out of the dark and grinned at the two unconscious boys. "Take them." said Hood. 'Let the party begin.' He thought.

---

Me: Yes, I know. It's short and a bit boring, but there has to be a boring part in a good story, sorry. I didn't want to spoil my idea what I'm going to do with the poor boys. Note: Sabena is a air company in Belgium that had gone closed. Didn't know any American flights so, I've used them.


	3. Who’s the monster here ?

True Forms.

Me: Well here's another chapter of True Forms. There is more action is this chapter then the last one.

---

Chapter 3: Who's the monster here ?

After a while, Virgil started to wake up. Virgil blinked a bit with his eyes, before sitting right up. While doing that, a huge headache kicked in. "My head…" he mumbled. Virgil looked up and saw that he was in a cage. 'Where am I ?' thought Virgil while he was looking around. Then he saw his buddy, Flitcher. "Flitcher !" yelled Virgil. "Flitcher wake up !"

"God….Who had run that truck over my head ?" asked Flitcher while holding his head when he went sitting right up.

"Flitcher…" said Virgil. "You okay ?"

"Besides feeling like a truck ran over my head, I'm fine as a young wolf running around under the full moon." said Flitcher. "Where are we ?"

"In my base." said suddenly a voice. Virgil and Flitcher looked up. Virgil lightly growled. He recognized the voice of the person. The voice he never would forget. It only could belong to one person. The person who would be in the top arch-enemy in the whole Tracy family list. The Hood.

The Hood came out of the darkness and smiled evil at the two boys. "So…We meet again, Virgil Tracy." said the Hood with a smile that Virgil would like to wipe off his face.

"What do you want Hood ?!" said Virgil angry at the Hood.

"Pay back what your family did to me ! Especially Alan !" said Hood angry. "And you and your friend here are going to help me to destroy them !"

"Never !!" said Virgil angry. "We never will help you destroy my family !

"Oh really ? We'll see about that." said the Hood and click with his fingers. A few guards came in with some guns and shot both Virgil and Flitcher in the arm.

"What…What is happening ?!" asked Flitcher when they started to change. His words were more growled then spoken.

"I've have just injected you two with something that, let's just say, 'wake up' the inner side of your wolves" said the Hood with a smile.

Virgil growled pissed and attacked the cage he was it. "Now, now, Virgil." said the Hood. "Don't use your energy on the cage to escape. You never would escape out of these. Transom developed these especially for those of your race." said the Hood.

Virgil growled angry now that he and his friend, Flitcher are in their werewolves forms. Virgil had black on his head, down his shoulders, arms and his back and tail was covered in back too. The rest of his body was dark brown. Flitcher on the other hand, was just a dark brown werewolf. "Don't be mad at me, Virgil. You just are in your first state. For now." smiled the Hood. "Get them in the truck."

Virgil and Flitcher growled and did everything to not come with them One of the guards just shot them down with a tranquilizer, and loaded them in the truck.

The Hood smiled and walked to a car.

---

Meanwhile on Tracy Island , Scott was trying to contact his little brother on the wristcom for the twentieth time. But still there wasn't any answer. Scott sighed and gave up. "Maybe he's asleep and didn't hear it." Mumbled Scott to himself, knowing that Virgil is the only one who could sleep thought the noise of Thunderbirds 1 or anything ells.

Scott sighed again and went watching some TV with John who was down for a week.

---

The Hood smiled when he watched from a hill to a small village. "Ha…So a lovely village…So much terror will be there." smiled the Hood. "Let them out, Mullion."

Mullion nodded and opened the truck. Virgil and Flitcher growled angry when they saw the Hood and Mullion. Luckily for Mullion and the rest of the normal humans, they where chained with chains around their necks, feet, arms and paws.

"Time to let you work for us, Tracy and Flitcher." said Hood with a smile.

'Never !' growled Virgil angry in the Hood's head. The Hood just smiled and waved at the guards. The guards shot them both and looked when they felt down on the ground.

"Make them lose." said Mullion and some guards make them lose. "Should we drive the truck down near the village, sir ?"

"No, they will find their way." said the Hood. "Let's get going to the other side and let them do their jobs."

Mullion nodded and left with the others.

---

"Help ! International Rescue ! We need your help ! Come in please ! " said a young voice over the radio of Thunderbird 5.

"This is International Rescue," said John.

"Thank god ! We need your help !" said the voice again.

"Calm down, tell me where you are and what's wrong." said John, trying to calm the person a bit down.

"I'm Sarah, I live on Oahu." said Sarah. "We're attack by monstrous creatures !"

John sighed and shook his head. "Listen Sarah, monsters don't exist." said John. "You probably had a nightmare."

"But you have to believe me ! Their werewolves !" said Sarah scared. "Please don't let them come and get them to me !"

"Sarah…" said John. Suddenly there was a scream from a other person and some growls. The scream of the other person said something about that Sarah had to run.

"Sarah !" said John when he heard it. But there didn't came any responds.

John immediately called base, letting his feelings talk for him what he had heard.

---

Jeff looked up when he heard the alarm from his computer. He set the link open from his to John. "John," said Jeff when he saw his son on his computer screen.

"A emergency, dad. In Oahu." said John. " They say some werewolves are after them."

"John…"said Jeff.

"I know, dad." said John. "I know it sounds nuts, but…Please just go and check it out,dad."

Jeff looked at his second oldest son and saw that John really mean it. "Alright, John. We'll check it."

John smiled. "Thanks dad." said John before shutting down.

Jeff sighed and called his boys for going to Oahu. He explained what the situation was and left with boys.

---

After a while, Scott was the first one to land in the danger zone. "Thunderbird 1 to Thunderbird 2, I'm in the danger zone, dad." said Scott.

"F.A.B, son." said Jeff. "Our ETA 10 minutes."

"F.A.B, dad." said Scott. "I'm going to look around."

"F.A.B Scott, be careful."

Scott set the radio off and went looking around. When he came outside, he didn't see any people of the werewolves they where talking about. Scott sighed and went looking in one of the houses.

"Hello ?" he said when he entered the house. Scott sighed and went a bit further to look for a person. He suddenly saw the radio what was used to contact him, but something else too. He saw some marks of claws on the wooden desk that the radio was standing on. Scott looked at it. Suddenly some growls came behind him.

----

Me: oo I love this chap. Yes I know I'm evil. You also will notice in the story that I LOVE shooting with tranquilizers. Lol.


	4. Help

True Forms.

Me: yep another chapter of true forms. Hope you will like it.

---

Chapter 4: Help

Scott turned around and saw nothing. He sighed, but was on his guard. He walked back out of the house when suddenly he was attacked by a black – browned werewolf. Scott felt on the ground and tried to hold the werewolf back from eating him.

'Dammit ! They where right !' thought Scott and then kicked the werewolf from him off. Scott jumped up and tried to run away from the werewolf, but was grabbed by the werewolf again and it showed his teeth to him with some angry growling.

Scott thought that it was his end when suddenly some gun shooting came from the air. The werewolf yanked and blew his attack by running away. Scott looked up and smiled when he saw Thunderbird 2 in the air and starting too land.

"Scott !" yelled Jeff when his oldest stood up and walked to them. "Are you alright ?! Did he hurt you ?"

"Don't worry dad, you where right in time before he turned me in kebab." said Scott with a small smile.

Jeff sighed "Good. Did you found anyone alive ?" asked Jeff.

"Well, I've called if some one was here and entered a house," said Scott while pointing at the house he went in. "That's when I found Wolfie."

"You mean, Wolfie found you." joked Gordon with Alan.

"Well, we need to look for any survivors, so grab a gun and spread out, if you find that werewolf again, shoot it." said Jeff while looking at his boys.

The boys nodded and went to Thunderbird 2 to get some gun and start looking for them.

Alan and Gordon when looking in the house further down the village while, Jeff and Scott went looking in the houses in the front of the village.

---

Alan and Gordon had entered a house. "Men…" said Alan when he looked around. "What a mess."

The house was partly destroyed by the werewolf. Broken glass was laying on the ground, claws where scared in the wood or in the walls.

"Do you think this could be all done, just by one werewolf ?" asked Alan.

"No, I think not." said Gordon. "Come on, let's go."

Suddenly they where attacked by a werewolf. This time it wasn't the one that they saw out from Thunderbird 2, it was a brown werewolf, but with the same aggressive as the black – brown one.

Gordon and Alan didn't think twice to open fire at the brown werewolf and started to shoot at it. The brown werewolf growled and ran away, when it was hit a couple of times.

Alan and Gordon sighed in relive. "So there are two werewolves, ha ?" said Alan.

Gordon nodded. "Let's hope their the only two werewolves we have here."

Alan nodded and continued looking with his brother for some people.

---

Jeff and Scott where walking around. They didn't find anyone. Only houses that where ready to fall down or trashed in side like there had came a tornado in it, that was laying in his pad.

Jeff looked on the church clock that was the only thing that wasn't broken by the attack of the werewolf. It said that it was almost 5 am and that the sun would come up soon. "Call Gordon and Alan, there isn't anyone here." said Jeff.

Suddenly they heard some growls behind them. Jeff and Scott looked at each other and then behind them. They saw some bushes moving a bit and the growls where coming from there. Jeff and Scott held their guns up and walked slowly to it.

The black – brown werewolf jumped out of the bushes and wanted to attack Jeff and Scott. Father and son didn't wait and started to shoot at the werewolf without waiting for to fall down and been eaten by it.

The werewolf growled and went into a house. "Come on !" said Jeff and ran after the werewolf. Scott and Jeff entered the house holding their guns in front of them. "Cover me." said Scott to his father and walked a bit around in the house, with Jeff holding his back.

Scott sighed and turned to his father. "Nothing." He said. That's when the black – brown werewolf jumped at Scott and wanted to bite him, but Jeff started to shoot at him. The werewolf yanked and felt behind a small closet.

Jeff sighed and looked at his son. "Thanks." said Scott.

"Your welcome." said Jeff calm and then they both heard the clock of the church going off, telling it was 5 am.

Jeff sighed and looked outside a window. He saw that the sun was coming up and shining over the hills.

"Thank god…" said Jeff. "The moon is down."

Scott sighed in relief. "So want to see who our little bugger is ?" asked Scott at his father.

Jeff smiled and nodded. They walked to the small closet that the werewolf had fallen over and gasped when they saw who it was.

"Virgil ?!"

---

Me: Yes another chapter, but short one is made again. I'm not sure if there are any villages on Oahu. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and maybe more if Sammy's Girl updates D lol. Reviews are welcome and ideas for Shrinked into five yearolds too.


	5. The truth

True Forms

Me: Another chapter of True Forms. I hope you enjoy it.

---

Chapter 5: The truth

Jeff and Scott stared at Virgil, who was just laying there on the ground. "How…" mumbled Scott half to himself and to his father.

"Don't know…" mumbled Jeff. "Go and get a blanket. We'll ask him when he wakes up. Scott nodded and went to get one. Jeff sighed and looked at his middle son. "What happened to you ?" he asked Virgil while he had bend down and was stroking Virgil's dirty hair.

When Scott came back with a blanket, Jeff did it around Virgil, to keep him warm and carried Virgil to Thunderbird 2.

---

Flitcher was laying somewhere near a lake in the bushes. The Hood smiled and found the wounded Flitcher. "Good boy." he said to Flitcher who gave him a disgusting face.

"You'll pay for this !" Flitcher said angry.

"Oh no, I won't at all." smiled Hood. "You're going to pay for it, just like your friend, Virgil."

"What ?!" said Flitcher angry. "What did you do to him ?!!"

"I didn't do anything." smiled Hood. "His father, Jeff and his oldest brother, Scott had killed him in the house, when he tried to attacked them."

"Noooo !!!" yelled Flitcher and wanted to stand up and hit Hood in the face. The Hood just smiled and stopped him by using his powers and threw Flitcher against the tree.

Flitcher had hit the tree hard and lost his consciousness. "Load him in." said Hood and went back to the car that was waiting for him.

---

After a few hours of sleep, Virgil moved a bit on his side and felt that he couldn't lay fully on it. He opened his eyes and looked around. "Where am I ?" he mumbled sleepy. He moved his hands and heard something ratting. Virgil looked up and saw that his hands where chained against a bed. Virgil looked down and saw that his feet where also chained. Virgil sighed and saw now that he was back on Tracy Island in the sickbay. "Great…" he mumbled. "Just great."

Virgil sighed again and closed his eyes for a while. Suddenly he heard some familiar footsteps coming in the sickbay. Virgil opened his eyes and saw his dad looking at him. "Virgil…" said Jeff.

"Dad…" said Virgil. "What is going on ? Why am I chained up ?"

"That's what I want to know too." said Jeff. "From you."

"What do you mean ?" asked Virgil. Virgil knew what his dad was talking about, but didn't want to tell him what had happened to him a few years ago.

"Don't act like you don't know, Virg." said a other voice from the door. Virgil looked up and saw Scott standing there, looking at him. "When dad had shot you down and the moon went down, we saw that you where the werewolf that was trying to attack us."

Virgil sighed and swallowed. He knew that he had no choice, but to tell them what happened. "We weren't like that." mumbled Virgil, not facing his brother or his dad at all.

"We ?! You mean there is a other werewolf besides you ?!" said Scott. "And what do you mean weren't like that ?! I know from seeing almost all horror werewolf movies, that being that kind of monster, are just a mindless killing machines."

"But we're not !!" yelled Virgil angry. He hated it when Scott called him and Flitcher a mindless killer monster. "We weren't like that and you never would have know I was one, if the Hood didn't give that serum to us !!"

"Wait, you where one, before Hood did something to you ?" asked his father calm.

"Yes !" said Virgil still pissed with what Scott just had called him and his friend.

Jeff sighed and went sitting next to his son on the bed. "How did you become one ?" asked Jeff calm.

Virgil sighed and looked away from his dad. "Virgil ?" said Jeff quiet and laid a hand on his middle child's stomach.

" 6 years ago…" swallowed Virgil

"Take your time." said Jeff while looking at his son.

"6 years ago, me and Flitcher came back from that party, I had to keep asking you to go on." said Virgil. "We went back home. A long part was surrounded with some forest. Fred, the guy who had held the party had told us not to use any short cuts. We didn't take them like he said, but it didn't matter how we would drive. There would be always a part with some forest around us. We heard some growling and pulled over. I made a joke about Flitch's stomach when suddenly the same growl was closer, so we decided to go further. While we where driving further, a werewolf had attacked us and had bitten Flitcher, taking him off his bike. I jumped off my bike and grabbed a stick and started to hit the werewolf with it. I didn't know first it was a werewolf at all."

Jeff and Scott looked at Virgil, wanting to know more what had happened to him. Virgil sighed and continued. "It turned around and when I saw that it was a lot bigger then me, I got a bit scared, but I just couldn't let Flitcher being eaten by that thing. The werewolf had hit me with his claws, giving me that wound you had asked me where I had gotten that from. I was lying on the ground and saw his the werewolf how he had bitten Flitcher in the back and ran into the forest. So I jumped up, went to my bike to get the lighter and the bottle of alcohol and a stick. When I had it, I ran after the werewolf and Flitcher and I tried to get the werewolf away with the fire that I had. The werewolf had backed off for some reason and had ran away…." sighed Virgil. "It wasn't in the next month when we changed into ones. We first didn't know what was happening to us. Luckily, we weren't in school that day, but alone at Flitchers house." said Virgil, not facing either Jeff or Scott.

"Virgil…Why didn't you tell us that you were one?" asked Scott worried.

"Because I was afraid, okay ?!" said Virgil facing Scott with tears in his eyes. "I was afraid you would reject me what I am and just dump me some where or worse…"

Jeff sighed and hugged his son. "I never will reject you. Even when you're a werewolf, Virgil." said Jeff calm and wiped Virgil's tears away.

Scott started to untie Virgil's hands and legs. When Virgil was loose, Jeff pulled his middle son on his lap. "Virgil, you said the Hood had to do something with this." Virgil nodded quietly.

"Then what did he do to you then ?" asked Jeff calm.

"We where walking in a dark street. We where laughing about stuff we saw when we had gone out." said Virgil. "Suddenly we where knocked down by someone. Later on that evening, we both had woken up in a cage and the Hood came to us, letting us change in our werewolf forms with a serum. After that we were once again put to sleep and the next hour we had woken up, we were in a truck. Chained to our feet, necks, arms and paws. He told that it was time we started to wake for him. Of course, we wouldn't allow him and then we where shot again. After that I don't remember anything then waking up here."

Jeff nodded and hugged his son again, who started to sob a bit and tears running again over Virgil's face. "Shh…" said Jeff "It's okay, now. Everything is going to be alright."

"No it isn't, dad." said Virgil "I'm going to change back into a werewolf tonight."

"One question, Virg." Said Scott. "If your going to change tonight, how come that we've seen you more then once in the moonlight in your human form ?"

"We've learned how to control our other form when the moon is up." said Virgil. "But the Hood had injected us with something that we where pushed to transform."

Jeff nodded. "We will take care of it then. I bet Brains will find a antidote to make you normal again." said Jeff. "Scott, go and build a strong cage."

Scott nodded and left. Virgil swallowed. "Dad, do you mean not being a werewolf again or just a antidote that doesn't make us well you know and doesn't push us to transform when we don't want to ?" asked Virgil after Scott had left.

"You like being a werewolf ha ?" said Jeff to his son.

Virgil nodded. "Yeah, but not like we are now." said Virgil

Jeff smiled and nodded. He accepted his son's wishes. "Come on let's get you dressed and something to eat." said Jeff and laid his arm around his middle son who smiled.

---

The Hood smiled while they where driving to his headcounters in Kansas. "Now, the fun really will begin." said Hood when he had gotten out and watched how the still sleeping Flitcher being moved to his new cage.

"Soon…Soon Jeff will get my message." said Hood. "That he can't mess with me. I will get my revenge ! I will have my revenge on the Tracys !!!" The Hood started to laugh evil.

--

Me: as requested by Sammy's girl. A long chapter D lol.


	6. Terror in Kansas tonight

True Forms

Me: another chapter of true forms. Not much to say about it thought hope you like it.

----

Chapter 6: Terror in Kansas tonight

Virgil walked with his dad into the kitchen, after he had taken a long shower in his bathroom. Onanah smiled friendly at him and gave him his brunch. Virgil smiled back at her and took his meal to the table. He went sitting where he always would sit when he and his family had dinner. When Virgil looked at his plate, he saw that there was more meat on it then usual. Virgil sighed a bit, when he could have guessed that everyone knew that he was a werewolf.

Virgil was eating when his dad came to him and gave him his coke that he always would drink. Jeff stayed with Virgil and watched quietly his son.

"Dad ?" said Virgil after he had swallowed some bacon down. "Did you tell everyone…"

"Tell everyone what ?" asked Jeff while looking at his son.

"About me…" said Virgil and looked at his dad.

Jeff sighed and nodded. "Gordon and Alan found it strange that you where brought inside Thunderbird 2 half naked. So they've asked how you had gotten there and why you weren't wearing any clothes." said Jeff. "They firstly didn't believe it that you where one and I think they still don't, but they've told us that saw a dark brown werewolf."

Virgil nodded. "The dark brown one was Flitcher then." said Virgil.

Jeff nodded and his wrist-com started to go off. Virgil looked at his dad when it went off. Jeff sighed and stood up. "Scott needs me. I'll be right back." said Jeff placing a hand on his sons shoulder before leaving.

Virgil watched his father go before he started to eat further.

---

The Hood smiled when he finely came at his headquarters. "Unload him and feed him. Make him ready for tonight." said HHood Hood to a guard.

"Yes sir." said the guard and started to unload Flitcher.

The Hood smiled while looking at the view he had. "Tonight there will be terror in Kansas." said the Hood and he started to laugh evil.

---

"Dad." said Scott when his dad came downstairs. "The cage is ready, but I'm not sure if it will hold Virgil."

Jeff nodded and walked with his eldest son to the cage. "As you can see there are chains in it. One for his neck, his arms and his legs. The cage will be standing under some volts." explained Scott to his father who nodded again.

"And you think that won't stop me ?" a sudden voice said behind them.

Scott and Jeff turned around and saw Virgil standing there. "It will keep me breaking out. If not well…you always can shoot me…" said Virgil looking down at the ground.

"Virg…." said Scott. "We never would shoot you down, even when your making tonight a living hell for us. We will find something to turn you back to your usual self again."

Virgil nodded and hugged his brother. Scott hugged him back. "By the way, I'm sorry what I've said about you being a murderous monster." said Scott

"It's okay, Scott" mumbled Virgil while hugging him.

Jeff smiled while watching his sons.

---

After a while the moon was coming up. Virgil was sitting in his room, checking his mails until his dad knocked on the door. "Yeah ?" said Virgil with a sigh, guessing who and why it was.

Jeff came in and looked at his son. "It's time." said Jeff.

Virgil sighed and shut his computer down, before following his dad. He wished all day that this wasn't going to happen. That he just was dreaming that he had to tell his secret to his family and that it never happened. That the Hood didn't give him a serum that would make him and Flitcher mindless killers.

Jeff looked at his son and saw that his son wasn't really happy what was going on. Jeff sighed and hugged him before whispering "It's for your own good."

"I know dad," said Virgil while hugging back.

Jeff sighed and looked at his middle and smallest son. "It's will be alright. Brains is looking for something to get you back to your normal self."

Virgil sighed and nodded, before walking further with his dad. Virgil started to undress himself, before walking in the cage with only wearing his boxers on. Virgil sighed when his dad closed the gate behind him.

"Virgil." said his dad. Virgil turned around to face his dad. Jeff only placed a hand on his sons shoulder and looked in Virgil's eyes. While Virgil was looking back he felt that his dad was telling that everything was going to be okay with him.

Virgil just nodded. Jeff smiled and went away. Virgil sighed and went sitting down, waiting for his change.

---

Upstairs in Jeff's office, Jeff sighed and watched Virgil change on the monitors he had setten in his office. Jeff sank in his thoughts trying to find out why he didn't know. Suddenly John called.

Jeff woke up from his deep thoughts and set the link between him and his seconded eldest son open. "Go ahead, John." he said calm.

"Terror in Kansas, dad." said John. "The other werewolf has showed up and is hunting people down."

Jeff sighed. He had told his son early what happened and what Virgil had told him in the morning. "Okay son, just tell to them to get most of the people out there and that we're coming."

John nodded and closed the link between his father and Thunderbird 5.

Jeff sighed once again before he called his boys and let them go to Kansas. 'This is going to be the longest night ever' Jeff thought.

---

Me: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. To Sammy Girl: please update ! I know you're computer isn't working that good but at least try ! I want to know how it goes further on both stories. So please update, please ? looks cute


	7. The Letter

True Forms

Me: yep a other chapter of true forms. I hope you will enjoy this one.

----

Chapter 7: The letter

The next morning, Virgil was asleep on the ground in his cage. There wasn't much trouble with him only that he broke the chains he was on and that he almost bitten Scott. Luckily for Scott, Virgil only had ripped his shirt instead of him.

Jeff sighed while he was watching the video tape that had filmed Virgil the hole night. "We need to find a antidote for him…" Jeff mumbled. "He can't be like this forever."

Jeff sighed again before he went out of his office and checked his sons. "Morning dad," said Scott when Jeff poked is head into his son's room.

"Morning son, How are you today ?" asked Jeff when he saw that Scott was already awake.

"Still alive as you see." said Scott with a smile.

Jeff chuckled. "John told you to not go close to Virgil's cage."

"Yeah, but who knew that Virgil could be so dangerous ?" said Scott.

"True…" sighed Jeff.

"Come on dad, we'll find the antidote and Virgil will be the old one again." said Scott to his father.

"You're right, Scott." smiled Jeff to his son. "We'll find that antidote no matter what. Now, get dressed, I think Onanah's almost done with making breakfast."

Scott smiled. "Okay, dad."

Jeff smiled and walked out of Scott's room to check on his other sons. Alan and Gordon where already up and downstairs. When Jeff had found them and talked to them for a bit, he went to Virgil's room to get a towel and went then to Virgil.

When Jeff came down, Virgil was still asleep on the ground. Jeff smiled and went to his son. Jeff did the towel over Virgil and stroked Virgil's hair. Virgil moved a bit, but that was all. Jeff smiled and picked his son, before caring him upstairs.

Jeff came into the room and laid Virgil down on his bed. Jeff looked at his sleeping son and sighed. He went to the closet where Virgil's pyjama's where. Jeff took one out and started to dress his third oldest son. Jeff just had tucked Virgil in when Scott came in. "How is he, dad ?" asked Scott worried.

"He's fine, he didn't wake up when he was carried back upstairs." said Jeff while looking at his oldest.

Scott nodded and sighed. "Brains needs some blood from him." said Scott. "He would like to take it now while Virgil's sleeping."

Jeff looked first at his sleeping son, before he looked at his oldest and nodded. "Send him in, but ask him if he can check Virgil first." said Jeff "To be sure."

Scott nodded and left the room.

After a while, Brains came in and check Virgil first before taking blood. "H-h-h, Virgil is still healthy, Mr Tracy." he said to Jeff, before he started to take blood from the sleeping Virgil. "I'll exam t-t-t-this and start right on the a-a-a-a cure."

Jeff nodded and watched Brains leave, before he stroked his son's hair one more time and left Virgil in his room alone.

---

After a few hours of sleep, Virgil started to wake up. Still half asleep, Virgil opened his eyes and looked around. He saw that he was back in his room. Virgil yawed a bit before staring at his clock. It was 9am. Virgil sighed and laid back down in his bed. He closed his eyes for a while until, he detected to stand up and take a shower. After the shower and dressing, he went downstairs. "Hey," he said to Onanah, with still sleepy eyes.

"Morning Virgil," said Onanah with a smile. "Had a good sleep ?"

"Yeah…" said Virgil. "Did you ? I hope I didn't held you awake with the noise I probably have made down there."

"I slept fine." she said still smiling at him. "Here you go." She offered Virgil his breakfast who took it with a hungry look.

"Thanks." he said and took it, before going to the dinner table. There he began to eat his breakfast.

"Oh yeah, there is a letter for you." said Onanah from the kitchen and brought it to Virgil. Virgil smiled at her as a thanks and opened the letter.

_Hello Virgil, _

_I hope you enjoyed you're little killing you did the day before yesterday evening. You're friend, Flitcher as you call him, really did enjoy this. I had a lot of fun to watch it especially when you went after you're father and you're brother, Scott. It's a pity that they shot you down._

_Anyway, I can guesses you've brought them living hell yesterday evening, since it was the second full moon. Flitcher enjoyed his night, he was in Kansas, hunting people out of there houses. The cops did shoot much on him, but it didn't help much. I guesses they never have seen werewolf movies for how to kill a werewolf. I laughed with it and I was laughing myself sick when you're family came. Ask the one who calls Fermat, he sure knows what I mean ! _

_Now, why I'm sending this letter is, that I want to make a deal with you and you're father. I know you're father have let the professor start on a antidote for you. But like all things, it would take months before it's finished. Luckily for me, the person who I've stolen from, no wait, let's just say, borrowed from, was so nice to give me the antidote too. _

_So here's my deal. As you know, I want the Thunderbirds and their plans. And I know, you and you're friend need that antidote. So my suggestion is that you come at the old warehouse of Creepers Mere with you're 'birds and we trade. You've got till the full moon is back up again. Then I'll let Flitcher kill the people of Creepers Mere and you…Well let's just say, if you're still not in you're cage, have fun then with revenging on you're father._

_Well, need to go now, _

_Bye _

_Hood._

At the end of the letter Virgil was so pissed that he didn't notice that he was growling and that he had yellow eyes. Fermat heard it and immediately ran away from the dinner room to warn Jeff.

"Virgil." said Jeff when he had heard from Fermat what was going on. "What's wrong ?"

"Read it." said Virgil to his father. Virgil's voice wasn't like it normal was. It was more deeper then ever.

Jeff looked at his son before taking the letter and started to read it. Jeff stared at the letter when he was done. "The bastard." He mumbled.

"What are we going to do ?" asked Virgil with a still deeper voice.

"I don't know…" sighed Jeff.

---

Pfew never thought that I would finish this chapter today. Yes the yellow eyes and deeper voice are inspired by the fic A Tracy Secret (It's one of my fav ! .) Hope you enjoyed the chapter and see you on the new chapter of True forms !


	8. The final battle

True Forms

True Forms

Well, here's the (maybe) final chapter of True forms. I know I really need to get back to my writing instead of playing games. But don't worry about it, I'll update as soon I can stay off the gaming and if I got time…

Note: the character Flitcher belongs to Thunderbird XI. This is the only fan fiction, where I'm using this character.

--

Chapter 8: The final battle.

After a few minutes, everyone was sitting in the lounge. "Boys," said Jeff as he was standing with his back to the lounge on the balcony. "Virgil had gotten a letter from the Hood. He has the antidote that will make Virgil normal again, but…"

"But, there's more, right." said Gordon.

Jeff nodded. "He wants to trade." said Jeff as he looked around in the room. "He wants to trade the antidote against the Thunderbirds."

"What ?!" said all of the boys.

"That's insane !!" said Gordon. "If it was the antidote and Flitcher against one of the 'birds, I would maybe say yes."

"Or just Flitcher against nothing. Brains can make the antidote instead." said Alan.

Jeff sighed as he looked at his sons. "Look the best thing is to do is, to get Flitcher and the antidote, so that Virgil and Flitcher can be turned back normal again." said Jeff to his sons.

All the boys looked at their dad and nodded. "We'll go to the place at 11.15pm." said Jeff. "That gives us enough time to work out a plan."

"Okay dad." they all said.

--

After a few hours, Jeff and his sons flied their Thunderbirds to the warehouse. Virgil was sitting in the passenger seat, while his dad and his younger brothers where flying his 'bird'. Jeff turned his head and looked at his middle son. He saw that Virgil wasn't much on his ease. Jeff sighed again and contacted Scott. "Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1, what is you're ETA, Scott ?"

"ETA 5 minutes, dad." said Scott over the radio. "I can see the warehouse already. Thought there isn't any sign of the Hood."

"Okay son, We're right behind you. Just be careful." said Jeff. "We don't know what the Hood is up to."

"Okay, dad." said Scott.

Jeff sighed and looked at his two youngest sons. They just kept concentrating on what they were doing.

20 minutes later, Jeff landed Thunderbird 2 at the warehouse. "We're here." Jeff mumbled before he stood up and walked with his sons out of Thunderbird 2.

Scott waited outside for his dad and his brothers. "What now dad ?" he asked.

"We're going in." Jeff said and walked together with his sons into the warehouse. When they where in the warehouse, no-one was there.

"Nothing…"said Gordon. "There isn't anyone in here."

Suddenly bright lights jumped on. "Oh but we are here." said a voice. Everyone looked at the direction where the voice was coming from.

The Hood stepped into the bright light with Flitcher at his side. Flitcher looked beaten up like hell. "Virgil…" Flichter only said.

"Flich…"said Virgil, before turning to the Hood. "What have you done to him !"

"Me ? I didn't do anything. I just let him loose so that he can find some food." said the Hood on a evil tone.

Virgil growled and wanted to charge the Hood. Jeff held his arm out to Virgil to stop him. The Hood laughed by that. "What's wrong, Jeff. ?" he said. "Afraid that I will hurt you're son ?"

Jeff gritted his teeth. "Get on with it Hood !" said Jeff. "What do you want from us ?!"

The Hood smiled. "Like I've said in you're son's letter, I want the Thunderbirds and the planes."

"And we get the antidote and Flitcher." said Scott.

"Now why should I give my pet to you ? He already did a great job and you already have got one of my other pets." said Hood while looking at Virgil.

"That's not fair ! you've get four 'birds, while we only get the antidote !" said Gordon angry. "We want you're pet too !"

The Hood just smiled. "No." he said calm. "It's the antidote or nothing. And I must say, finding a antidote like this is really hard or even make one."

The Tracy's just looked pissed at the Hood. Hood just smiled. "What will it be Tracy? Time is running out for Virgil, since the moon will be fully up in five minutes."

Jeff grind his teeth. 'What should I do? I can't just let the Hood get away with this, but then again, I can't let Virgil and Flitcher be like this.' thought Jeff.

"Dad !" said Scott suddenly when he saw that Virgil and Flitcher started to change. By that, Gordon saw his chance and pulled the gun he had with him and started to fire at the Hood.

The Hood saw the bullets coming to him, but easily stopped them with his powers and fired them back at the Tracy's. The Tracy's jumped behind a wall or rubble that was still there in the warehouse.

Virgil and Flitcher where laying on the ground, screaming from the pain as they change into the bloodthirsty werewolves they where like last night.

The Hood ran behind some rubble and looked at the two changing people. "Give it up Tracy!!" he yelled at Jeff. "You never going to get here out alive !! Give me the Thunderbirds or get killed by your own son and his friend !!"

"Never!!" yelled Jeff. "I rather be killed by my own son then let the Thunderbirds fall in such evil like yourself !!"

The Hood groaned and used his powers to throw a iron beam at them. "Watch out !!" yelled Alan while ducking from the iron beam. Scott and Gordon started to open fire at the Hood.

Meanwhile, Flitcher and Virgil have changed in their werewolf forms. Both of them don't recognize each other and started to fight. Flitcher bited in Virgil's neck while Virgil scratch Flitcher at the legs.

The shooting fight continued and Alan was out of ammo. While reaching for some new one, he saw something laying in the battle field. It was the antidote. "The antidote!" he said to himself. Alan stood up and ran to it. "ALAN!!" yelled Jeff and Scott together while they tried to cover Alan's back.

Alan grabbed the antidote and put it in the special gun that was made for it. Alan tried to aimed it, but it was hard since the two keep moving. "Come on…." he said. When he saw his chance, Alan fired at Virgil and Flitcher. Both of them howled.

That was when the Hood was offguard and was shot by Jeff. The Hood stood still for a moment before he fell on the ground.

Jeff and his son ran to the Hood if he still was alive. "He's still alive." said Alan when he checked for some puls.

"Something isn't right." said Gordon.

"Hey, look !" said Alan "He has other skin colours." Alan pulled the other skin color of the Hood. A mask came off the face of the Hood. "It's a mask." said Alan.

"Okay, Alan. You go and call the hospital for a ambulance." said Jeff. "Gordon, you stay here with the men."

"Right !" both boys said. But when they turned around the froze in fear. Jeff and Scott turned around too and saw two werewolves standing behind them. 'Shis.' Thought Alan.

The two where getting closer to them.

"It didn't work !" yelled Gordon.

"What are we going to now dad ?!" yelled Alan.

One of them grabbed Alan who started to scream. Suddenly, Alan got a lick from it. "What the ?!" he said and looked at the wolf. Both of the werewolves where growling or in wolfs, laughing. 'Oh, I just love your face Alan !' said Flitcher in their heads.

'Yeah !' laughed Virgil.

Jeff sighed. "Come on let's go." he said.

After a while, the Tracy's and Flitcher landed on Tracy Island. Virgil and Flitcher had changed back to their old self's and where checked by Brains.

"Well, I'm glad that's over." said Virgil when he came back with Scott from bringing Flichter back home.

"Yeah," sighed Jeff. He was standing on the balcony, watching the stars. "I'm glad your back normal again, Virgil. And the next time, I hope you will tell me those things, so that I don't have to know about them in this way."

"Okay dad, okay." Virgil said and looked at the stars.

--

Well that's the end of True forms, I know the end and the fights suck. I'm totally not good in it. If you see any misspelling or you have a idea to end it better or so, just tell me ! No Flames please ! I only accept positive criticism.

2006 -10 -07 : This story was already finished on: 2008/05/24, but never had the chance to upload it


End file.
